Jamais sans toi
by Eldelwynne
Summary: Ace est un pirate impitoyable avec ses ennemis et extrêmement fort, et pourtant il n'est pas à l'abri de ce fléau que l'on appelle l'amour..


Voilà un Death Shot, un peu gore sur la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car moi-même je le trouve un peu bizarre ^^'.

* * *

Ace aux poings ardents était peut-être un pirate, mais ça ne le protégea pas pour autant. En effet notre chère pirate impitoyable était tombé amoureux d'une femme, banale aux yeux de tous mais tellement chère à ses yeux. Ace avait pris l'habitude de venir la voir de temps en temps sur son île, tous deux chérissaient chaque moment passé près de l'autre. Ils se voyaient en cachette pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'ennuis avec la marine. Ace passait telle une ombre devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, c'était leur signal. Elle sortait de la maison et traversait son jardin pour le retrouver. Après ils allaient dans la forêt pour passer du temps ensemble. Le moment de la séparation pourtant inévitable était toujours douloureux.

\- Je reviendrais dit Ace aux creux de l'oreille de son amante  
\- Je t'attendrais murmurait celle-ci en réponse

C'était toujours sur ces mots qu'ils se quittèrent. Mais toute belle histoire à une fin malheureusement, le malheur vient toujours frapper aux moments les plus heureux. C'est ainsi que la belle histoire d'amour que vécurent ces deux êtres vira aux cauchemars.

Ace aux poings ardents était un pirate de renommer mondiale, mais hélas au cours d'une bataille il fut capturer par la marine. La marine avait décidé de l'exécuter mais pas publiquement, par peur d'une attaque de Barbe Blanche. Quand la moitié d'Ace vit ça dans le journal elle paniqua, son cher et tendre venait d'être capturé. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en se demandant pourquoi la vie était aussi injuste. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit d'être heureuse, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit d'être ensemble ? Elle savait que la marine allait exécuter Ace, mais elle avait le temps de le rejoindre avant. Elle quitta son travail sur l'île et se débrouilla pour trouver un poste dans la base de la marine où Ace était emprisonné heureusement pour elle les postes se libéraient régulièrement.

Elle travailla pendant trois semaines dans cette base. C'était très difficile pour elle, elle entendait sans cesse des soldats se vanter de la capture d'Ace "ce maudit pirates" comme ils disaient. Mais le plus dur c'est qu'il était là entre ces murs, tout près d'elle mais elle ne pouvait même pas le voir. Pendant ce temps la marine annonça l'exécution publique d'Ace dans une semaine. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à encaisser le choc, pourtant elle savait que c'était inévitable. Le lendemain, elle décida d'aller voir Ace en cachette. Elle traversa donc la cour mais ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Ace était debout contre un mur face à des soldats, il avait bien sûr des menottes en granite marin. Une arbalète à tour (sorte d'arbalète géante), était pointée vers lui.

Elle comprit que la marine avait menti, elle savait que Barbe Blanche tenterait de sauver son fils, et qu'il attaquerait le jour de son exécution publique. Alors la marine avait fait croire que son exécution était dans une semaine, alors que c'était aujourd'hui. Elle paniqua, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, pas maintenant sans qu'elle puisse lui dire au revoir, sans qu'elle puisse lui dire qu'elle l'aime.

\- Préparez-vous à tirer ! Dit un commandant

Alors sans réfléchir elle se précipita vers Ace, celui-ci la vit trop tard.

\- Serana ! Non !  
\- Tirez !

Serana se fit embrocher par le projectile, qui vint ensuite transpercer Ace pour finir dans le mur. Ils étaient tous les deux transpercés par cette flèche géante, qui les reliait tous les deux, la violence du choc les avait rapproché l'un l'autre ils se faisaient face. Leur estomac et leur intestin avaient été broyés, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Leur sang coulait le long de leur corps se mélangeant l'un avec l'autre. La douleur les tiraillait mais ils ne faisaient pas attention, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. L'un demandant à l'autre pourquoi avoir fait ça, et l'autre disant je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Serana posa ses mains tremblantes sur le torse ensanglanté d'Ace, et lui leva difficilement ses mains pour prendre le visage de Serana entre ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que leur dernier souffle de vie les quitte. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils moururent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant et que leur histoire pris fin.

Fin

* * *

Une petite review svp pour savoir ce que vous en pensez :)


End file.
